


IronMan: Heart War

by SporadicUpdater



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Competition, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter just want to pick out the best stepdad, Pining, Sexual Tension, Somewhat Black Panther Compliant, poor steve, possessive t'challa, shuri is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporadicUpdater/pseuds/SporadicUpdater
Summary: T'Challa and Tony had a standing agreement to see where their relationship might lead after a one night stand. Due to various complications that seems to be nowhere.Now, several months later, T'Challa finally has the time to spend with Tony but it may just be too late if the looks Steve is giving Tony are anything to go by.Who will win Tony Stark's Arc Reactor heart?(Perminant hiatus due to personal issues).





	1. The Prince of Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel but lets talk about nice things for once.
> 
> I've finally got time to write again and if anyone who follows me for my Star Trek stories I will get back to those once I finish this. It's almost been a year since I stopped writing and I finally found my mojo again so lets get to it.
> 
> Things to know for this story: King T'Chaka is not dead Tony saved him and because of that the Bucky thing was handled with actual thought. Black Panther happens similarly but instead of challenging for the crown Killmonger just challenges for the black panther mantle and poisons the King so as to have acting power. That's pretty much all you need to know.

T’Challa walked thorough the hall of the palace in contemplation as to why his father called him to his office. The past few months had brought great changes to Wakanda and the country was walking blindly through its reentry into the greater world around them. From the Sokovia Accords and the Avengers to Killmonger’s short but harsh reign over the kingdom and his father’s subsequent failing health to the Wakandan outreach programs and the media’s new fascination with the prince and princess of Wakanda, his father had been stressed more than T’Challa can ever remember.

T’Challa quickly wrote off anything to do with Killmonger. The broken yet vengeful man was dead and the issues surrounding his short lived Black Panther status had been swiftly taken care of. The medics had informed a full bill of health for his father despite the poisoning done by Killmonger and due to Nakia’s quick thinking the heart shaped herb is slowly being regrown. 

The Sokovia Accords were also of little concern to Wakanda after being passed, as Stark had quickly taken over any dealings with the Accords and seemingly kept them fair to both citizens and superheroes. Which left either the Wakandan outreach programs or the recent rumors that Shuri was dating that kid actor from the Zombie show American’s cared so much about. T’Challa was beginning to understand that the world media was ridiculous, as Shuri had never even met the young man.

When T’Challa reached the doors to the King’s office the two Dora Milaje standing guard gave a Wakandan salute before letting him pass. T’Challa knocked on the door and waited for his father’s call before entering.

King T’Chaka looked much better than he had in the previous months. His health regained once his slow poisoning by Killmonger stopped. T’Chaka held his arms out for a hug and T’Challa reciprocated it.

“If this is about Shuri’s supposed boyfriend, I’d rather you talk to her about it. It’s best of she only kills one of us,” T’Challa said stepping back from the hug and sitting in the seat opposite the King’s desk.

T’Chaka chuckled. “No, it is about the outreach centers and, in a way, the Accords.”

T’Challa raised in eyebrow in question and his father continued his explanation.

“Mr. Stark has recently added an amendment to the Accords that states any enhanced human or otherwise under the age of 18 does not have to sign the Accords provided they have a mentor who has signed the Accords themselves. Any one found breaking the law would be warned once, then treated as any other minor breaking the laws of their country.”

T’Challa’s brows furrowed as he tried to follow his father’s logic. “You want a Wakandan outreach branch that caters to superhumans?” T’Challa questioned. That seemed to go against the rest of his father plans.

“Of a sort, it is apparently becoming very common in the United States for young geniuses to somehow enhance themselves by accident or on purpose.” T’Chaka stated. He paused and stared at T’Challa. T’Challa knew his father was expecting him to come to his own conclusion.

“You want greater control over the superhumans popping up in the US. The Accords would not allow the Wakandan outreach program to take in superchildren unless all of the kids were under the supervision of a superhero. That is not viable as it would take too much time from the real heroes working, so that is not what you are suggesting.” T’Challa said, thinking out loud. “You cannot possibly be suggesting hiding a program within the Wakandan outreach program as that would be breaking the Accords which you wrote and promoted as well as jeopardize Wakanda’s reentry.”

T’Chaka conceded the point with a nod and smiled at T’Challa when his son’s eyes lit up with clarification. “You wish to create and outreach program in affiliation with the Avengers?” T’Challa asked.

T’Chaka laughed. “Close, but not quite. An affiliation with the Avengers would be quite obvious as to who we were hoping to draw in with the program. This will need to be more discreet yet not illegal.”

T’Challa frowned again as he thought. His head shot back up moments later as he narrowed his eyes at his father. “Did Shuri put you up to this?”

“My son, I have no idea what you are referring to,” but T’Chaka had a look in his eyes that begged to differ.

“You want to create an outreach program in affiliation with Stark Industries to hide child hero recruitment.” This time T’Challa did not ask. “Why the sudden interest in what the US is doing and superhuman children?”

“I have always held an interest in what the US is doing. I have quickly learned that you cannot take your eyes off them without something catastrophic happening, either to them or because of them. As for superhuman children, Mr. Stark was the one who brought them to my attention.” T’Chaka smiled. “Though to answer your question about your sister, she did mention that you would be the better candidate to send on this particular mission. Why do you ask?”

T’Challa hoped his father could not see his blush when he responded. “It is nothing to be concerned with. However, I believe Shuri would get along brilliantly with Stark. The two have many similarities from their ability to create mind blowing inventions to an inability to stop talking.”

T’Chaka raised his eyebrow at his son. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with a one night stand the night I was released from the hospital after the bombing would it?”

T’Challa narrowed his eyes. “So Shuri did tell you.”

“She told me that your engagement to Nakia was called off not because Nakia felt a calling to her mission but because you no longer found interest in her as anything more than a friend. Your sister seems to be under the impression that your heart and thoughts lie elsewhere. Tell me, T’Challa, was the one night stand a mutual agreement or a misunderstanding of where the relationship was going?” T’Chaka had moved to stand by his son and rested a hand on T’Challa’s shoulder. “Did Mr. Stark know your intentions when you went to him or did he merely think you were repaying him, for saving my life, with sex?”

T’Challa looked at the ground. “It was a mutual agreement to that night and more if we could manage it but we have not managed it.”

“You have been stuck in Wakanda and he has been wrapped up in the Accords. The Accord dealings have stopped for the time being and Wakanda is safe for now. Take the excuse I am giving you and see if you can manage it,” T’Chaka ran his thumb over his son’s cheek, “If it does not work out, I can call you home and send Shuri in your place.”

T’Challa stood and hugged his father once more. “Then I thank you for the opportunity. I hope this plan works in more ways than one.”

T’Chaka smiled at his son. “So do I. There is a plane waiting for you. You may leave now if you wish.”

T’Challa did not need telling twice and his plane landed in New York City in seven hours, two hours shorter than average for a Wakandan plane. T’Challa was slightly worried that Shuri may have encouraged Okoye to play matchmaker in her stead, based on how quickly Okoye got them here. Stepping off the plan T’Challa quickly got into the waiting embassy limo and headed to Westchester County and the Avengers Facility.

T’Challa stepped out of the limo and walked to the door with the six Dora Milaje members he had brought with him. T’Challa knocked on the door, only for it to open on its own.

Aware that Tony had an AI, T’Challa wasn’t startled, however he was slightly concerned for the lack of security. “Am I authorized to enter or do you open the door to strangers?” T’Challa asked the AI.

“Superhero Alias: Black Panther, Identity: Prince T’Challa of Wakanda, Codename: Hello Kitty, has access to all communal areas of the Avenger’s Facility and a set of rooms assigned on the second floor” The AI stated before going quite again.

Okoye bit her bottom lip. “We will not speak of this to my sister,” T’Challa said.

“As you wish Your Highness,” Okoye said trading glances with another member of the Dore Milaje.

T’Challa sighed as he walked further into the Avenger’s facility. He promptly regretted not setting up a meeting with Tony in the city when he saw the chaos that was the communal living room. For world saving superheroes the Avengers seemingly acted like teenagers left in a house with no supervision over spring break. T’Challa was staring at the horrifying vision that was a melted pizza sundae.

“Ignore that,” came a voice that sent a shiver down T’Challa’s spine and warmth pooling in his stomach. “It was team bonding night last night. I don’t even know what Lang was thinking but Barton only further encouraged him.” Tony said as he circled T’Challa. “We had newer members we were initiating and it got quickly out of hand when we found some Asgardian Ale that Thor had left behind.”

Tony finally stopped in front of T’Challa. T’Challa had never felt more like prey than at the other end of Tony Stark’s gaze. “It’s the only substance so far known to get enhanced humans drunk.” Tony peered at T’Challa from under his eyelashes. 

T’Challa swallowed harshly. “If there is any left I should like to try some.”

Tony laughed. “I’m sure you would kitty cat. There’s plenty more because I hid it after Steve got too handsy with me and had to be pulled off by our newest member Carol.”

T’Challa clenched his teeth as he felt a pressure build up in his chest. The Captain would learn better than to touch what was T’Challa’s. 

Tony raised his eyebrow at T’Challa as if aware of what he was thinking. He patted T’Challa on the stomach. “I’m not yours yet kitten. It’ll take more work than that. I’m a handful,” Tony said with a wink that left no room for misunderstanding.

Before T’Challa could respond however Tony switched topics and moves leaving the prince slightly unbalanced. “Anyway, what brings you here? I’ve heard tell that you and that brilliant sister of yours have been busy with that Wakandan outreach program, when she isn’t sneaking off for a fun rendezvous with her new beau, anyway. Which makes me wonder why you left little ol’ me all by my lonesome. On a more serious note you’ve done a great job with those programs. I kind of wish I’d had the idea first.”

T’Challa blinked slowly and could practically here Okoye say “Don’t freeze” in his head. Tony Stark was too brilliant for his own good. “Ah, well, yes, that is what I came here to discuss, the outreach part, not my sister’s fake love life part. She’s 16 for Bast’s sake you’d think they would leave her alone.” Tony gave him an amused look.

T’Challa stopped rambling and started again. “My father thinks a good way to discover and aide younger enhanced humans would be an outreach program designed to attract more, adventurous children. He wishes to open a Wakandan outreach program in affiliation with Stark Industries.”

“This program would be used to covertly but obviously recruit future Avengers in a safe way that could quickly find them mentors to monitor their training, without an over influx of members because we would get to watch and pick them out.” Tony paused for confirmation that T’Challa quickly offered.

Tony looked him over for a minute. “If I say yes, and I’m going to because that is both sneaky and genius, how long would you stay here?”

T’Challa grabbed Tony’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “As long as is needed.”

Tony smiled and held tighter to T’Challa’s hand, “Good, I know just the place to put it.”


	2. The American Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make Monday my regular posting day but this Monday I'll be busy all day so I thought I'd post this now.
> 
> Also let me know what you think of Bucky and Sam because I may make that a side ship.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve Rogers was the man with a plan, except he didn’t quite have a plan when it came to Tony. Tony Stark was everything Steve thought he would be as well as everything he didn’t and then some. For every instance of Howard Stark’s attitude Steve would see in the man, there would be three instances that contradicted it. This way of thinking was probably what got him into the mess he was in in the first place.

Tony wasn’t Howard and it took Steve way too long to figure this out but when he did it was like a dam broke lose in his mind. Suddenly Tony Stark took on a whole new light in Steve’s mind. The way Tony handled the Accords with grace and kept Bucky, a man he had never met, safe from Ross made Steve realize that he had never really known Tony. 

Steve liked this new version of Tony. The man who held his head higher and smiled truer smiles. The man who pseudo adopted kids and welcomed new avengers with open arms. Steve realized he very much liked this new Tony. With his appreciation of Tony’s personality came a realization of Tony’s attractiveness. It was as if the man had no bad angle and it was slowly driving Steve insane. How did one tell someone they had known and to an extent disliked for nearly six years that you wanted to date them now?

“Hey, Earth to Captain Oblivious,” a voice shouted in Steve’s ear as a hand waved in front of his face. Steve snatched the hand out of the air and turned to glare at the owner.

Sam gave Steve an unimpressed look before pulling his hand away and plopping down on Steve’s bed accidentally, as he’d say, knocking Bucky to the floor.

The former brain-washed assassin peered over the bed to glare at the bed’s new occupant.

“What’s a matter grumpy cat? Did I disrupt your nap?” Sam said as he rolled over to take up as much room as possible.

Steve shook his head at Sam’s antics, knowing they’d backfire spectacularly as they always did with Bucky. Sure enough, Bucky plopped down on Sam and proceeded to stretch-out as if there wasn’t a grown man under him.

“I’m not a cat fly-boy,” Bucky replied quoting his new favorite movie and personal hero Leia Organa.

“Right, sorry, my bad, I meant trash panda.” Sam grunted from under Bucky.

Steve continued to watch as Sam tried, unsuccessfully, to squirm out from under Bucky before grunting and giving up. “Did you actually want something, Sam?” Steve asked knowing he only had a small interval of time before the two started back up again.

It took Steve a while to make out Sam’s response as it was garbled from his renewed escape attempt. “Oh yeah. I wanted to tell you that you might want to give up on trying to catch Tony’s attention and maybe go back to that Carter woman.” 

Bucky’s forehead scrunched up. “Peggy’s dead and even if she wasn’t she’d be old.”

Sam, who’d taken advantage of Bucky’s distraction to escape, smacked him in the head. “Not that Carter, the other one, her niece.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Was that the woman you were kissing when we were hiding from Stark before you realized he wasn’t trying to stop you but help you?”

“Yes?” Steve asked, confused as to where Bucky was going with his train of thought.

Bucky looked at Sam. “Nope, Steve’s got to date Tony if those are his only two options.”

“Who said those are my only two options?” Steve asked only to be ignored by both of his supposed best friends.

“What, why, that makes no sense!” Sam shouted standing from the bed as if to tower over Bucky.

Bucky clearly understood the tactic as he stood himself. “She’s Peggy Carter’s niece. That may not be weird to you because you didn’t know Peggy but it’s weird to me and it sure as hell should be weird to Steve. I know we were both frozen in ice but we are technically the same age as Peggy. To turn around and date your ex-girlfriend’s niece after she dies is kind of weird man, even you have to admit.”

“Well yeah it’s weird when you word it like that but so is dating Tony!” Sam shouted as he moved a step closer to Bucky.

“How’s that weird?” Bucky asked matching Sam set by step.

“The same reason it’s weird to date Sharron or is Tony not Howard Stark’s, your old friend’s, son?”

“But Steve never dated Howard! Steve dating Sharron is like me dating Tony!” Bucky shouted.

Sam’s eyes went wide as he choked on his spit and Steve wasn’t much better. “What?” Sam and Steve shouted together.

“It was one night, we were drunk, Steve just used fondue as an innuendo and we couldn’t bare to watch the fallout but that’s not the point. The point is Steve should date Tony if he wants to.” Bucky said glaring the other two men into submission.

“Fondue was Howard’s fault in the first place.” Steve muttered.

“Okay,” Sam said drawing the word out before shaking his head. “That doesn’t change the fact that it’s not going to work. I just saw Tony cozying up to the Prince of Wakanda in the kitchen and no offence meant Steve but you aren’t exactly competition for that.”

“Yeah no you should give up,” Bucky agreed, finally reclaiming his original seat on the bed. “That man is two of you at the least.”

Steve glared at his best friends. “So, what, I’m not attractive?”

Bucky and Sam traded glances. 

“You’re sexy as hell,” Sam started. 

“But you’re not that type of sexy,” Bucky finished.

“Tony and Prince T’Challa barely even know each other and Tony and I have known each other almost six years now. I think I have a better chance then you two are giving me credit for. After all Tony and I were having great fun last night. I shouldn’t just bow out of the game simply because of a new player. The real question is, are you two going to help me or not?” Steve looked imploringly at his friends. Sam awkwardly avoided his gaze while Bucky stared down at his nails.

“Really?” Steve asked. “What happened to till the end of the line?”

Bucky sighed. “That’s a low blow but fine. Just know I don’t think this is going to end well and the second I think I’m going to be turned into a cat toy, I’m out.”

“Same,” Sam said. “I’m not getting on the wrong side of that cat’s claws for you.”

Steve didn’t exactly feel reassured but at least his friends were finally agreeing on something. A thud, a laugh and a string of Russian cusswords made Steve realize he might have spoken too soon. The resulting war cry as Bucky launched himself over the bed and tackled Sam made Steve wonder if he hadn’t asked for more trouble than he could handle by requesting their help. One thing was for sure, those two idiots needed to take it somewhere not Steve’s room.

A few hours after Steve forcibly removed his friends from his room, Tony and Prince T’Challa showed back up at the compound with the SpiderKid in tow. Steve was sitting in the kitchen when the teen walked in talking at speed that was nearly incomprehensible.

“-But MJ said it was possible so now me, her and Ned are going to prove it and Flash is going to look stupid” the kid paused before looking at Tony. “It is possible, right? I’m not going to be the one who looks stupid, right?”

Tony’s smile was wide enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes. “If it isn’t we will make it so.”

T’Challa went to speak but was interrupted by Steve “Bending the laws of Physics again, Tony?”

Steve felt proud that he’d managed to interject and steer Tony’s attention away from the Prince and towards himself. It came with the added bonus of catching the kid’s attention too. Everyone knew the way to a parent’s heart was through their kid and Steve was well aware the Peter Parker idol worshiped him. He failed to notice Tony’s flinch at the comment and T’Challa’s comforting hand at the billionaire’s back.

Sure enough, the kid’s face lit up. “Hi, Captain America, you’re here. I mean obviously you’re here, you live here why wouldn’t you be but you’re in front of me and that’s great but you were probably trying to eat and I’m interrupting so I’ll stop. So, how’s your day been?”

Tony snorted but Steve wasn’t sure if it was at Peter’s words or Steve’s reaction to them. 

“It’s been good,” Steve replied. “Can’t complain, especially now that I’ve seen you and Tony.”

A cough from behind Tony drew Steve’s attention. “And of course, Prince T’Challa. How have you been? Is your father doing better?”

T’Challa’s eye twitched before he replied. “His recovery was smooth. I have been working with my sister on research out reach programs to encourage kids to explore the world around them. Tony and I were talking of setting one up in Queens in affiliation with Stark Industries. It should keep me around for a while. How have you been and how is your Bucky?”

Steve clenched his teeth at the insinuation that his and Bucky’s relationship was more than it was as well as the new knowledge that his highness wasn’t leaving as quickly as he came. “Bucks fine. Tony’s new invention BARF has been helping him a lot and as much as he and Sam fight Sam’s been helping him too. I’ve been training the New Avengers. We’ve got a few new powerhouses to contend with. Are you joining the main roster now that you’re here or are you staying on as a second string like Clint?”

T’Challa’s face was expressionless. “My first duty will always be my people but I will come if called and able. I can see why you might not have understood that the first time I said it.”

The kitchen fell into an awkward tension that had Peter rocking on his heels.

“Right,” Tony said clapping his hands. “T’Challa I will leave you to get settled in. Steve have fun eating food. Peter and I will be in the lab if you need us.”

Steve saw an opportunity and took it. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Bucks arm. It’s been slow moving since Sam rubbed spray cheese on it,” Steve said trailing after Tony. If he looked back to shoot a smug look at the Prince standing in the entrance hall with no way to interfere without being rude that was his business. T’Challa narrowed his eyes and Steve wondered for a second if maybe Sam and Bucky were right and he was biting off more than he could chew.

Tony’s voice dragged his attention ways from the predator staring him down. “Spray cheese? Is this part of that prank war those two have going? I draw the line at damaging my tech and technically Barnes’ new arm is my property.”

“It was the prank war,” Steve answered his mind slightly distracted.

Tony huffed. “Well Spiderling lets help the Captain round up the cyborg and birdman and teach them a lesson about respecting other’s property, namely mine.”

Steve laughed and swung his arm around Tony’s shoulder, not noticing how Tony nearly buckled under his weight. “I don’t think Bucks going to like you calling his arm Stark Tech and if you can get Sam to listen you’ll be doing better than me.”

“I’m always doing better than you Captain Spangles.” Tony said smiling that crinkle smile again when Peter started giggling. Steve just shook his head before jolting as Tony wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. It was a move Steve wasn’t expecting but once that reassured him he could win the man’s affections after all.


	3. The Genius Little Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify what happens in Civil War: T'Chaka never dies as such T'Challa's only real drive is to protect the Accords (his father's legacy) while his father is in the hospital. Once Bucky escapes the second time T'Challa nd Tony discuss what their game plan is and it leads to the one night stand that's referenced. The show down at the airport was just Tony and T'Challa (the others hiding in case) who talked to Team Cap and then once everyone was on the same page they arrested Zemo and Tony never sees the video of his parents death. Homecoming is the same and Black Panther is mostly the same save for the parts where T'Chaka is alive and Killmonger poisons him slowly.
> 
> This story should be 12 chapters but who really knows. I fell like the end of this chapter is a bit rushed but I didn't want to go into too much detail as I know nothing about New York or even city life.
> 
> This chapter and the next should be the last setting the stage chapters and Chapter 5 will be Tony's thoughts but after that the story picks up and moves quickly.

No matter what Okoye says T’Challa did not stomp up to his quarters. It was a dignified stride and he definitely did not plop down onto his bed.

Tony’s behavior was concerning. T’Challa was aware of Tony’s pervious affections for Captain Rogers, it was one of the many things the two spoke of on that blissful night nearly a year ago. However, he was under the impression that this was a past infatuation not a current one.

T’Challa was startled from his thoughts when Okoye threw a Kimoyo bracelet at him. T’Challa caught it and noticed there was a call already activated. He shot an unamused look at Okoye before opening the call to the image of his baby sister’s smug face.

“Oh Brother, I knew I should have come with you. You’ve been there a day and you’ve already got competition,” Shuri laughed.

“It is not funny. I was unaware Tony still had affections for the Captain,” T’Challa said leaning back onto his bed. It was not as comfortable as his one at home but Tony by no means slouched on his purchase.

Shuri rolled her eyes. “That’s what happens when you wait so long to call back. Besides you are probably overreacting. I’m sure Stark’s only being friendly.”

“He wrapped his arm around the Captain’s waist.”

Shuri sighed, “He does that with everyone, T’Challa. He did it with Dr. Banner. He does it with Colonel Rhodes and he even does it with that kid that follows him around. He’s an affectionate guy. It probably doesn’t mean anything but since you so clearly need my help, I’ll be there when you wake up. In the meantime try asking Stark’s friends for advice.”

T’Challa sat up. “Wait no Shuri!” The image disappeared and T’Challa was left staring at the bracelet in horror.

“Your highness, if I may, your sister would be a good ally to have in your corner.” Okoye says as she reaches for her bracelet. At T’Challa’s disbelieving look she elaborated, “Stark clearly has a heart for children, particularly smart children. A sixteen-year-old genius like Princess Shuri will fit in well with him. It was after all Captain Roger’s tactic.”

T’Challa narrowed his eyes. “What was the Captain’s tactic?”

“He used Stark’s affection for the boy to gain access to Stark’s time. He would not have been turned away because doing so would mean upsetting the boy. It does not hurt that while Stark is hesitant in most of his dealings with the Captain he does genuinely care about the man.”

“You are suggesting I use my sister to gain Stark’s affections. That I create a pseudo family for him to associate myself with?” T’Challa was hesitant about the plan. It seemed underhanded and Shuri, unlike the Parker boy, already has parents.

Okoye shrugged. “It’s a starting point. The real goal would be to change who Parker hero-worships. So long as Parker’s attention latches onto Captain Rogers so will Tony’s. If Parker was to pick a different step-dad however, Captain Rogers would have no hold in the situation.”

“Step-dad?” T’Challa said shooting a look it Okoye’s direction. She calmly returned the look.

T’Challa sighed and contemplated her plan. “I do not feel comfortable using children in this but I would need Parker, Peter, to like me regardless as we would be spending more time together if this works out with Tony.”

“Exactly,” Okoye said walking from the room.

T’Challa felt better having a plan of action but what he really needed to do was gather intel and from what he knew there were two people he could ask. He thought of the red-head that guarded Tony’s information like a dragon and its horde. So, there was only one person he could ask.

After cornering Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes in the training room, T’Challa realized his logic was slightly flawed. Thinking Rhodes would be the easier of the two to ask was not flawed thinking. Thinking he would give the information easily was.

“Why do you want to know Tony’s feeling about Cap? I’m not sure that’s any of your business.” Rhodes’ speech pattern was aggressive and defensive in one and T’Challa was grateful he left the Dora Milaje outside his room as they would not have stood for the disrespect.

T’Challa debated with himself over whether it was a good idea to share this with someone who could very well turn around and tell Tony but it wasn’t like T’Challa’s attempts to court Tony were secrets to the billionaire.

“Tony and I have been contemplating a relationship. He is understandably being cautious about it but Roger’s attitude towards Tony recently has made me wonder if I have waited too long to come back.” T’Challa spoke with care. He did not wish for his words to be misconstrued and have Tony react harshly to them, or worse to be hurt by any implications.

Rhodes continued his narrow-eyed judgment of T’Challa. “Tony wouldn’t stop talking about you for those first few months but as the stress of the Accords grew and business keeping you both separate continued, he lost faith that it would be feasible. He doesn’t trust that its feasible now, so you’ll need to prove him wrong. As for Cap? Tony thinks he’s a good role model for Peter seemingly unaware that he’s Peter’s role model. Is Cap a threat to you and Tony being a thing? I’m not sure. Tony’s gotten over his crush on Cap by now but Tony’s parents went back and forth from loving and hating each other for years before they got married and had Tony so maybe it’s a trend.”

Rhodes paused in his speech. He looked at the ground as if debating. “Whether Steve is a threat or not, treating Tony right and getting close to the little guy should be on your agenda anyway. I don’t like you, I don’t like anyone who tries to get close to Tony like that but I like you a hell of a lot better than I like Steve. This is all the help you’re getting from me though. Want more information? Ask Pepper.”

The smirk on Rhodes’ face as he turned back to his punching bag told T’Challa that would be an avenue best left unchecked.

The next morning T’Challa woke from the sun streaming through the window. He rolled over to face away from the disturbance before jerking back up and looking at the time, 8:32am. It only took 8 to 9 hours to get to New York from Wakanda by their jets and Shuri left last night. If she wasn’t bothering T’Challa in his room then she was somewhere else.

T’Challa quickly jumped out of bed and dressed. Before opening his bed room door, he stopped to center himself. He calmly but quickly walked from his room to the communal area of the facility.  
Vision and Maximoff where in the kitchen flirting over eggs. Barton, Romanoff and a new avenger T’Challa did not recognize were in the gym beating the life out of each other. Rogers was in the living room watching the chaos of Barnes and Wilson playing Mario Kart, which luckily meant he wasn’t with Tony. Though it did mean the living room might not be there when T’Challa returned.

T’Challa finally made his way to the one place he really did not wish to find his sister, Tony’s lab. Sure, enough Shuri was seated on one of the lab benches watching as Tony and the Parker kid attempted to fix one of the kid’s web shooters. T’Challa was surprised Shuri wasn’t interfering, though she appeared to be shaking with the need to input.

“I’m surprised,” T’Challa said as he walked into the lab, “It’s not like you to be so quiet Shuri.”

Tony shot a smile at T’Challa before turning to Shuri. “It you have something to share, go ahead. Any bit of defense I can add to Peter’s suit is one less heart attack I have to have.”

Shuri snorted but walked over to the white board and fiddled with the equation. “It should be just a strong but be twice as thin meaning it won’t jam when he tries to make bigger webs.”

Tony looked over the equation for a second before turning to T’Challa. “I need to call your father and inform him that I plan to steal both his children.”

“Oh,” Shuri asked, “And what would you want my brother for?”

Tony blushed. “Walked into that one,” he murmured as he fiddled with his screwdriver.

Shuri laughed. “Now that my brother is awake we should go check out the new outreach center and then go do something fun. I’ve never been to New York and T’Challa already waisted a trip out to California.”

She turned to Peter. “Can you believe he didn’t take me to Coachella?”

“That’s horrible?” Peter said questioningly.

“It is,” Shuri said grabbing the boy by his arm and forcibly leading the group out of the lab. Apparently, they were going on this adventure whether they wished to or not.

Tony laughed as he watched Shuri’s forceful personality slowly build up Peter’s enthusiasm. “Peter is really excited for the outreach program. He feels strongly about looking out for the little guy as he says even if he does want to fight the big fights. Your sister is amazing by the way. She did say something interesting earlier though.”

T’Challa was sure he didn’t wish to know but he asked for clarification anyway.

“She said she had to come see the guy her bother was all mushy for. Nice to know I can make my kitten purr.” Tony glanced at T’Challa out of the corner of his eye, “I get that I’m being a bit difficult about this but I’m a bit afraid of being burned again. Pepper, though she’s still one of my best friends, really hurt me when we broke up and I had to face a lot of truths. That I relied on her too much to fix things and I’ve only started fixing myself for myself I’m worried about being too dependent again.”

T’Challa breathed deeply. He had been told this from several sources but hearing it from Tony made the difference. He stopped the billionaire and turned to face him. “I will wait if need be but I think you are strong enough to stand on your own already.”

T’Challa leaned down to kiss Tony. T’Challa intended for it to be a simple press of lips, a conformation of his words but when pulling away Tony pulled him back in a deepened the kiss. 

“I think I’m ready to but I still want to go slow. Let’s count this as our first date yeah?” Tony said when he pulled away.

“With my sister as a tag along?” T’Challa asked.

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed T’Challa’s hand before the two ran up to a smirking Shuri and a slightly embarrassed Peter.

“I don’t want to know what you two were just doing,” the boy said before reaching for the door to the outside.

“Aw Pete it’s a natural life process,” Tony said bouncing forward to further ruffle the kid while Shuri fell back to stand with T’Challa.

“See, nothing to worry about,” Shuri said.

T’Challa noticed out of the corner of his eye a movement but it could have been anyone walking past. Regardless he couldn’t help but feel it was Rogers. “Maybe.”

The rest of the day was spent wandering around Queens and later Manhattan. After the group left the future outreach building Peter took them on a tour of the area. They got lunch at a pizza place near his school that he and his friends frequented before dropping him off with his Aunt and going across to Manhattan. There Tony took over and gave T’Challa and Shuri a quick but through tourist trip that ended in Times Square.

T’Challa love the experience just as much as his sister but his enjoyment stemmed more from the hand that held tightly to his the entire time, than any real enjoyment for the city.


	4. The Dumb Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopefully got all the errors from when I first uploaded this. My bad guys.

“Ow ow ow, my arm doesn’t bend that way!” Bucky yelled.

“I know,” Sam replied yanking the arm back further. “Admit you cheated!”

“It’s a video game. How do you even cheat at a video game?” Bucky replied.

“Are you really not going to stop them? They don’t usually get this far.” Wanda said from her spot on the communal room sofa.

Steve jerked from his thoughts to see Bucky trying to get Sam into a chokehold. “Bucks stop.” He said absentmindedly.

Bucky and Sam stop and turn to their upset friend.

“Is this about Stark again?” Sam asked.

Steve sighed. “He just left on a date with Prince T’challa.”

“Tony’s dating the Prince of Wakanda?” Wanda asked. Her head was tilted in contemplation before she scoffed. “I highly doubt that.”

“I saw them kissing in the hallway before they left with Princess Shuri and Peter.”

“Calm down Steve,” Bucky said plopping down next to his best friend. “No one takes their little sister on a date.”

“Unless it’s a double date,” Sam said from his spot on the floor. Bucky kicked out at his side.

“But it’s not likely that it was a double date. Princess Shuri’s dating that Zombie Guy.” Bucky said quickly.

Steve didn’t have much time to perk up from that before Natasha walked into the room. “She’s not dating him. Not everything you read online is true, Barnes. However if it makes you feel better Cap, she’s not dating Peter either as Peter already has a girlfriend.”

“Since when?” Sam asked popping up from the floor.

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to Steve. “Why are you so concerned about Tony’s love life anyway?”

Steve avoided her eyes. 

“Because for some reason he want’s Stark’s love life to be his love life.” Wanda said.

“Since when?” Natasha asked narrowing her eyes.

“Since all of that accords stuff,” Steve said tailing off at that look Natasha gave him.

“Steve, Tony has shown interest in you for years and now that his attention is elsewhere you suddenly want to date him. You know how that sounds right?” Natasha asked crossing her arms as she stared him down.

“It’s not that I suddenly want what I can’t have, its more that I’ve finally started seeing the real Tony and I like it. A lot.” Steve said blushing. He really wished they weren’t having this conversation here.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “And does the real Tony know about-“

Steve cut her off. “No and he doesn’t need to know. It’s all in the past, it would just rile up things that are already settled.”

“I really don’t think you should be going after Tony.” Natasha said with a finality that usually Steve would listen to but not about this. He knew he was right about the potential for him and Tony.

“Well now that that’s settled,” Sam started but never finished due to the glare Steve sent his way.

“It’s not settled till Tony makes his decision.” Steve said.

“I think he already has,” Wanda muttered before removing herself from the volatile situation.

Steve looked at Bucky for encouragement and while his best friend’s shrug was lackluster, it wasn’t a denial of Steve’s words and that was good enough for him.

“I have to at least try and if Prince T’Challa can use a double date to spend time with Tony so can I.” Steve said. “Nat, would you and Banner.”

Natasha eyes flashed with anger. “Bruce and I have enough issues right now without yours.”

“Okay,” Steve said not willing to give up, “Then I’ll ask Wanda and Vision.”

“No you won’t!” Wanda yelled form the next room over.

Steve’s shoulders slumped as he thought of what other couples might be able to help him. Clint and Laura would be too awkward and Scott and Hope were to new for that to be comfortable. Then again Prince T’Challa only insinuated a double date. According to Nat, Princess Shuri and Peter weren’t dating. So, a fake couple could work but it would have to be believable.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sam asked. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“No,” Steve said, “No, you don’t. But you could pretend to have a boyfriend.”

Wanda popped her head back around the corner to watch the drama unfold. Natasha joined her outside of the blast zone.

Sure enough. “No, No, No. Steve Rogers have you lost your ever loving mind? Clearly you have if you think I’m going to fake date Luke Skywalker over here.” Sam yelled.

Steve turned to Bucky to stall any comeback for Sam’s comment before he could drag them off topic, only to find Bucky nodding along to what Sam said.

“Why do you two only ever get along when it comes to arguing with me?” Steve asked.

“Because a united front is needed if we ever want to get something though your thick skull.” Sam said with Bucky nodding along.

“Please guys, you wouldn’t even need to actually date. All you’d need to do is stand there, be yourselves and disappear at some point so Tony and I can be alone.” Steve looked imploringly at his two best friends. He heard more than saw when Wanda held her breath waiting for the answer. Sometimes Steve felt like the girl lived for the drama of it all.

Bucky sighed.

“No,” Sam said, “You undo that sigh!”

“Sam?” Steve asked pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

Sam sighed. “I’m never talking to you ever again after this.”

Steve perked back up and Wanda laughed before her and Natasha left. “Great so here’s the plan.”

The plan was rather simple and straight forward. Sam, still thinking this was a stupid idea, was willing to play along once he realized he didn’t have to actually pretend date Bucky. The plan was to invite Tony on an outing with the three of them and Bucky and Sam would carefully cater their conversations to only include the two of them and then randomly walk away so the fake double date becomes a single date between Steve and Tony.

If Bucky had any concerns with the plan he didn’t bother sharing them.

Tony and Prince T’Challa had returned back to the compound late that night. Princess Shuri trailing behind them talking a mile a minute unaware her brother wasn’t listening to her. Steve had subtly followed the group through the building until the Princess was dropped off at her room and the Prince joined Tony in his rooms.

Slightly angry at the situation, Steve walked back to his quarters with the hope that tomorrow would change everything.

Steve was the first one in the kitchen the next morning waiting for Tony to make his way down, the man was a notoriously early riser and from what Steve has already observed Prince T’Challa was not. This would give Steve the time needed to steal Tony’s day.

Sure enough, Tony soon made his way down the stairs, no Cat Prince in tow.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said. “Sam found a cool car show that he wants Bucky and I to go to. It’s a car show that specifically caters to older cars from the 1930’s models to late 80’s models. I know you like flashy cars so I figured I would invite you.”

Tony looked up from his coffee preparations. His face had clear surprise written across it but he nodded quickly. “Sure Capsicle, sounds fun. Are you sure your buddies wont break something trying to break each other?”

Steve snorted. “No they're good. I think it was just sexual tension.” Steve replied knowing full well Sam and Bucky both would kill him if they heard him say that.

Tony laughed. “Alright then, when are we leaving?”

“Whenever Bucky wakes up.” 

Tony snorted. “Okay, I’ll be ready at five pm then.”

They left at noon. Tony was chipper and unaware of Steve’s nervousness, Sam’s bad attitude and Bucky’s bleary eyes as he made his way to his car. They were taking one of Tony’s older cars because as Tony put it “You can’t ride up to a classic car show driving just anything.”

Tony’s bubbly attitude stuck around throughout the drive and admission to the show. His attention was quickly diverted to an older red car.

“Cobra nice,” Sam said as he followed the billionaire.

“AC Cobra. I had a blue and white racer one but it was destroyed when my Malibu house was blown up. I wonder if this one’s for sale.” Tony said looking closer at the car. With Tony’s attention diverted Steve smacked the back of Sam’s head. 

“What happened to keep to yourselves?” Steve asked leaving in closer to Sam so that Tony wouldn’t overhear. 

“Bucky isn’t even around for me to talk to. He took off to the coffee maker as soon as we got here.” Sam replied pointing to the opposite side of the room where Bucky was draining an entire cup in one go.

“Then why don’t you go over and make sure he’s okay?” Steve said nudging Sam away from Tony and the cars.

“Fine but if he falls asleep on me I’m pushing him into that fountain over there.” Sam said gesturing to his right before marching over to where Bucky was.

“So how many cars did you lose with your Malibu house?” Steve asked.

“A lot of them but I didn’t really care at the time I was more concerned with making sure Pepper and Happy made it out.” Tony made a face. “Anyway, I’ve replaced most of my cars already save the older ones. Not because they were hard to find but simply because I didn’t have time to look. Newer cars you just walk up to the lot and buy them older ones have to be found.”

Steve hummed awkwardly. He didn’t think anything wrong with Sam’s suggestion to go to a car show but now that he was here Steve realized that aside from the few here that were from his original time, he didn’t know much about cars.

Then Tony’s attention was caught by a 1932 Roadster and Steve knew he could save a little face. Tony’s attention was surprisingly consistent as he listened to Steve stumble through a story about what his friend, Dugan, from the 40’s once did with a stolen Roadster during the war.

“I’m not sure if I want to laugh at that or cry because of the poor car,” Tony said smiling.

Steve’s breath caught. “I’d prefer if you’d laugh. You have a nice one.”

Tony made another weird expression before smiling a crooked smile. “Thank you?”

“Steve, Tony, watch out!” Bucky’s voice called from somewhere behind them. The two mean turned to see that one of the cars being set up had slid down its ramp and was still rolling towards them. Steve pushed Tony out of the way and stopped the car. He was so preoccupied with the car he didn’t notice the splash as Tony fell into the fountain.

Steve turned around expecting Tony to be impressed but his face quickly turned red when he realized that Tony was soaking wet. “Oh, god, Tony. I’m so sorry I was just trying to get you out of the way. I didn’t mean to knock you into the fountain.”

Tony laughed. “It’s cool. Things happen when you save people. I’ve got a spare suit in the car. I’ll just go change.”

As Tony took off to go get his change of clothes, Sam and Bucky walked up to stand on either side of Steve.

“When I said I’d throw Bucky into the fountain that wasn’t a suggestion,” Sam said trying not to laugh at his friend’s misfortune.

“At least I’m awake now,” Bucky said. 

The three stood in silence waiting for Tony’s return when Sam spoke up. “Who’s Tony talking to?” he asked. The three men watched as the stranger handed Tony a flash drive then walked away. Tony spent the rest of the drive back to the compound sending Steve strange looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I am so sorry this took me so long. Life is stressful. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. (I know Steve seems slightly oblivious but it's my opinion that because the super solider serum enhances everything i figured it enhanced Steve's stubbornness.


	5. The Genius Billionaire

Tony had a headache that was getting progressively worse as he continued thinking about the recent changes in his life. It was a two part headache. Part one being Steve and the recent outing he went on with Captain America and his apparently dating sidekicks. Tony certainly didn’t envy Steve that awkwardness, those two were a headache of their own as well.

Tony sat in his room staring at the flash drive in his hands as he turned it over and over. He wasn’t stupid, he knew whatever was on this flash drive was going to cause dissent among the avengers. He also knew that it would reignite the argument he and Steve had only recently settled. He knew that the man who handed him this flash drive wasn’t giving him good news and was most likely giving him news that would cause trouble for the avengers.

That didn’t change the fact that whatever was on this flash drive was something that Steve didn’t want him to know and that hurt. Tony had a high respect for Steve after New York and held his opinion higher than most. Tony did this well aware that Steve didn’t do the same. Knowing that Steve trusted Tony so little that he would purposefully withhold information from him hurt.

Particularly because Tony thought that, for whatever reason, Steve was trying to better their relationship. Tony sighed and put the flash drive back in his pocket. He wouldn’t be able to make the decision himself. He was too close to the problem. Old feelings and new resentments were making it hard to paint a clear picture of what was going on.

“Friday,” Tony said laying back on his bed, “Call, Pepper.”

Tony only had to wait two rings before Pepper picked up. There was nothing Tony was more grateful for than the fact that Pepper remained one of his best friends after their break up. She was his rock and his common sense. 

“Tony, did you need something?” She said. “I need to be on a plane in 20 minutes.”

“Just a quick question, Pep.” Tony said rolling onto his stomach. “I went out to a car show with Cap and his buddies and a guy handed me a –“

“A guy handed you something?” Pepper said cutting him off. “Will wonders never end?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, a guy handed me something. That something is what I wanted to ask you about. He said if I wanted to know what Captain America was hiding from me I should watch it. I didn’t know Steve was hiding anything from me but now I’m burning with curiosity. I don’t want to watch it though because I know whatever is on it won’t be good, Pep. So, I guess I’m asking for your advice.”

“I think,” Pepper said slowly, “That you should ask Steve if he’s been keeping secrets and that you should let him try and tell you himself. If he doesn’t then you should look at whatever is on that flash drive because it could be something important to the safety of the avengers. Do you want me there when you look at the flash drive? Whatever is on there may cause a flashback or panic attack and I can be back in America within the day.”

“I’ll let you know later, Pep, but I think I’ll be fine, thanks. I didn’t even think to ask Steve first.” Tony said before him and Pepper said their goodbyes and hung up.

Shortly after there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Prince T’Challa on the other side. This was part two of Tony’s headache. Tony adored T’Challa, he really did. The man was kind and wise for someone so much younger than Tony. He had a nice voice and a calming manner that made Tony’s anxiety lessen. He was gentle yet strong and Tony knew the man was a fantastic lover. T’Challa, however had one very annoying trait, he was oblivious when it came to reading people who he was attracted to. Tony was very glad Shuri told him this because he was beginning to think it was him that was T’Challa’s problem.

This obliviousness lead to several other traits that would be fine on their own, such as jealously, which was nice in small doses and kept things interesting. However, when combined with T’Challa’s obliviousness the jealousy was painful, as was the possessiveness. Tony didn’t know how to show the man that jealousy and possessiveness weren’t needed, particularly now that Tony knew Steve was hiding something from him.

“Ah, hi, would you like to accompany me on a walk?” T’Challa asked.

Tony hummed and pretended to debate it just to watch T’Challa squirm a bit. “Sure, let me just change real quick. You can come in if you want.” Tony said over his shoulder.

T’Challa hovered in the room trying to be subtle about watching Tony change in front of him. Tony was making a bit of a show of it, it was nice to have the attention of a man like T’Challa who was young and handsome. Tony knew he was attractive but it was nice to have attention for it none the less.

When he was done changing he turned back to T’Challa and grabbed his hand. “You know,” Tony said leaning his body against T’Challa. “We could stay here, Kitten.”

“Ah, well,” T’Challa stuttered before his sister popped her head around the door.

“Are you two coming?” she said.

Tony laughed and released T’Challa. Shuri could pretend she came to help her brother all she liked but she was on the same mission Tony was and that was to make T’Challa squirm as much as possible before giving in. Tony could feel the glare T’Challa gave his sister over Tony’s shoulder as they walked towards the princess.

It was a nice walk through the garden that Thor and Loki surprisingly maintained as some sort of weird brotherly bonding slash tribute to their mother type thing. Shuri kept Tony’s mind occupied and if Tony’s being honest completely out ran him several times. Tony couldn’t bring himself to care though. Much like Peter and Harley, Tony found great joy in being outsmarted by the next generation.

Once they reached the garden Tony finally showed T’Challa mercy and held his hand. After a few minute the kitty cat got brave enough to wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulder and soon dragged it down to settle at Tony’s waist.

Tony really should have known such a nice time would be interrupted. Steve, Bucky, Sam and Wanda were seated at one of the picnic tables set out in the garden and Steve looked like he was seconds from getting up from his seat.

Tony knew Steve and T’Challa had this weird competition going but he wasn’t entirely sure what they were fighting about. The most obvious answer was that they were fighting over him but Tony didn’t want to acknowledge that for three reasons. The first being that it was very ego centric to think so. The second was that he was pretty sure Steve barely tolerated him and the third being that he didn’t think T’Challa would feel threatened by Steve over something like that. 

Steve met them in the middle. Tony knew this wouldn’t end well when Wanda started leaning forward in her seat and Bucky hid behind his hand.

“Hey Tony, Your highnesses,” Steve said. “Would you like to join us?”

The way Steve said it, Tony could tell the invitation was really only for him and the Wakandan Royalty should leave. Before T’Challa, or worse Shuri, could say something Tony cut in. “Actually Cap, we were going on a walk but I do need to ask you something so we could probably take a break.”

T’Challa looked like Tony poured water on him when they sat down at the picnic table.

“So, Cap, yesterday at the car show,” Tony felt T’Challa stiffen next to him. He really needed to work on T’Challa’s jealousy. “There was a guy who handed me a flash drive. He said that you were hiding something from me and that it would be on the flash drive. You know anything about that?”

T’Challa grabbed Tony’s hand as if to comfort him and it really said something about how Tony felt about him that it worked.

Steve’s brows furrowed. “No I have no clue what the guy would have been referring to. Should we really be listening to random people outside of our team who tell us things?”

Tony could admit that Steve was good. If it wasn’t for Bucky’s guilty face, Tony would have believed him. “Yeah, that’s why I’m talking to you Steve. I’m fact checking. You sure I’m not going to find anything on that flash drive when I look at it?”

“I don’t think you should look at it,” Steve said. “Whatever is on it won’t be truthful and it won’t be good.”

“Right, that’s what I thought. I’ll get rid of it then. I figured it was something they said to try and trick me into downloading a virus to my system or something,” Tony said before standing up and saying his goodbyes. He dragged T’Challa along with him having forgotten that he was holding the prince’s hand.

“You don’t actually believe that do you?” Shuri asked when they were far enough away that even super soldier hearing couldn’t pick up their conversation.

“No of course not,” Tony said. “I’m watching it as soon as I get back to my room.”

“Alone?” T’Challa asked.

“Yes,” Tony said before looking at the two worried Wakandans. “Unless you two want to stay with me?”

“I don’t think whatever is on that flash drive will be pretty and I don’t want you to be alone if it’s painful.” T’Challa said rubbing the back of Tony’s hand.

“Tony!” The group turned around at the call of his name to see Steve running towards them. “I lied and Bucky told me off for it. Your parents didn’t die in a car crash. I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure at the time but I am now and I should have told you. The thing on the flash drive is what actually happened to them. I can tell you what happened but you’re the type of person who’d only be satisfied by watching it. Do you want me to watch it with you?”

Tony felt the ground give up from under him. “My parents?”

“I found out when S.H.E.I.L.D. collapsed that it might not have been an accident but until recently I thought it was a planned car accident not what it actually was.” Steve said.

“And what was it actually?” Tony asked. His voice sounded like it was coming from underwater.

Steve stayed silent.

“What was it, Steve?” Tony asked again.

“I can’t say,” Steve said.

Tony stared at Steve for a moment before taking off to his room at a run. Steve, T’Challa and Shuri followed him closely, with Bucky, Sam and Wanda following after them.

Tony crashed into his room. “Friday, lock down my room. Only Pepper, Rhodey, Peter and Bruce are allowed in without asking me. Show me whatever is on this.” Tony said putting the flash drive into one of the wall ports.

The screen across from his bed lowered and a security camera video started. It showed a two lane road with no cars on it before a very familiar car drove into view. The car jerked as one of the car tiers was shot out and Tony watched as the Winter Solider came into view and choked his father to death.

They Tony watched as he walked around the car and did the same to his mother. The video ended and replayed slower this time and replayed again and again.

“Shut it down Friday,” Tony said softly as he sat back on his bed. “Shut it down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to combine two chapters in this one so the story should now be 11 chapters long.


	6. The Panther's Promise

The sound of Tony’s door slamming in his face echoed in T’Challa’s ears. The lock snapping into place shook him from the stupor he fell into. He felt an ice cold rage build up in his body as he turned to the Captain. T’Challa had apologized to the Captain and Barnes after the misunderstanding of the Accords bombing and though he was under no misunderstanding of the Captain’s attempts to steal Tony from him, he still had a high respect for the man. That respect vanished within seconds as he turned to look at the other man than dared lean his head against Tony’s door.

“Why did you keep this from him?” T’Challa demanded grabbing Captain Roger’s by the arm.

The Captain leaned back and forcefully pulled his arm free. He glared at T’Challa. “I don’t think this is any of your business. The only one I owe an explanation to is in that room.”

“You think he wishes an explanation from you?” T’Challa asked stepping forward. “He would not wish to speak to you if you were the only other person on Earth.”

“Shows what you know about Tony.” The Captain said meeting T’Challa step for step. “Tony doesn’t like not having all the answers. And when he asks I’ll explain myself to him, not you.”

The two men stood toe to toe as they gathered an audience as the other Avengers showed up in the hall one by one to watch the drama unfold.

“You believe Tony would trust you enough to listen to anything you tell him? Break a man’s trust and you will forever be questioned.” T’Challa stated.

“Look your highness, this doesn’t concern you. This is an Avengers problem and last I checked you weren’t an Avenger, so why don’t you leave this to the team. Everything was fine till you came in.” The Captain said gabbing T’Challa in the chest with his pointer finger.

T’Challa watched as the other Avengers recoiled when a cracking sound filled the air as they all watched as T’Challa backhanded their leader. The Captain’s head snapped to the side and he fell backwards into his friends arms.

“You should learn to take responsibility for your own actions Captain,” T’Challa said. “I am not the problem here, you are.”

The captain didn’t stay down long and stood back up on his feet muttering, “I could do this all day” under his breath. He didn’t make it far however because a spear was quickly placed under his chin.

Okoye stood between the Captain and T’Challa. “I dare you to take one more step. Please, I have been very bored recently.” She said as she forced the Captain to take a few steps back.

T’Challa watched as Romanoff maneuvered her way to the front. “All right,” she said grabbing the Captain by the arm and dragging him back. She took his place at the end of Okoye’s spear. “He’s an idiot. Let’s just leave it at that. I’ll take him away from here and make him cool off. You can just, not stab me with that.”

Okoye turned to T’Challa who nodded his consent. She lowered her spear. “Might I suggest a leash?”

Romanoff snorted. “He’d chew through it.”

Okoye looked the woman up and down once before nodding and stepping back behind T’Challa and Shuri. Romanoff nodded back and dragged the super solider off down the hall, the Captain’s two best friends trailing behind.

Barnes paused halfway down the hall and turned back. “Tell him I’m sorry, please.”

T’Challa was forcibly reminded of Barnes when it was first discovered that he was not the Accords bomber. The man’s puppy eyes were much the same now as they were then. T’Challa was aware that he was not in control of his actions when he killed Tony’s parents but that would not excuse him from not telling Tony the truth. T’Challa would give him a change to plead his case.

“Why did you not tell Tony you killed his parents?” T’Challa asked.

Barnes flushed down to his neck. “I-I didn’t know it was them at first. I recall most of my kills at night but one kept repeating over and over with more frequency than the others. It took me forever to realize who I had killed. Howard, looks different in old age than I remembered him and I was expecting him to have aged like Tony considering they looked so alike when they were younger. IT wasn’t till I saw a picture of Howard in his older years that I realized who I had killed and by then,” he pauses and looks at the ground. “I had taken so much hospitality form Tony and I just couldn’t tell him. The words wouldn’t form. You have to remember that to you I just killed Tony’s parents but to me I not only killed Tony’s parents, I killed on of my friends.”

“I will pass it on should he speak to me but what he does with your words is out of my control.” T’Challa said.

Barnes nodded and ran off in the direction of his Captain.

T’Challa plopped to the floor beside Tony’s door to wait for the billionaire to come out. He was surprised when his sister sat down next to him.

“What?” she asked at the look T’Challa gave her. “You do not think I would leave you here to brood alone? He is my friend too.”

The two siblings sat in silence outside the door until Colonel Rhodes comes jogging around the corner. He looks at the two siblings before slipping into the room with a “This will take a while. I’ll tell him you both wish to see him but your time would be better spent waiting elsewhere.”

Shuri stood once the door closed and dragged T’Challa down to the kitchen for a meal. The three Avengers that were already in the kitchen, Wanda, Carol and Vision, paused awkwardly as they entered before grabbing the food and leaving the kitchen to them.

While the two siblings slowly ate their food, Pepper Potts powerwalked into the facility and straight up the staircase. T’Challa traded a look with his sister and the two came to the mutual agreement that waiting outside Tony’s room wouldn’t be a waste of time once Ms. Potts was there.

Sure enough an hour later Ms. Potts opens the door and beckons the siblings in. Shuri pauses at the entrance. “I wish you well, Tony but I think it would be best if I don’t crowed the room,” she said giving a significant look to T’Challa.

T’Challa nods his thanks to his sister before closing the door behind him and walking over to join Tony, Rhodes and Ms. Potts on the bed.

“I heard you bitchslapped him,” Tony says his trademarked grin not quite making it onto his face.

T’Challa rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, yes, not my finest moment of control but definitely one of my finest moments overall.”

Tony huffed. “I’d say,” he said moving to lean on T’Challa rather than Rhodes. “Did he give an excuse?”

“He said he would only talk to you about it. Barnes however apologized both for what happened and for keeping it a secret. Strangely enough I do not think he has known as long as Captain Rogers has.” T’Challa replied apologizing when Tony flinched.

“Ah, we are calling him he-who-must-not-be-named,” Tony said again trying to form his grin.

“What about Voldemort?” asked a voice from the doorway. Peter Parker stood in the doorway in all his awkward glory. “Friday told Karen to tell me to come here so I’m here.” Parker explained. “Did something happen?”

“Your hero is a bold faced liar and we will not be speaking his name under this roof.” Tony said making grabby hands at the boy and gesturing him further into the room. Peter plopped down on the bed and slid his backpack over the edge of the bed.

“So, not talking about it. I can do that,” Peter said before launching into a story about what his friend MJ did during lunch.

The rest of the evening was spent taking Tony’s mind off of his parent’s death. T’challa had to admit the Spiderchild was growing on him and Rhodes was easy to get along with. Ms. Potts was still forever scary but knowing she did have a soft side made T’Challa more willing to go to her on Tony related things in the future.

Rhodes left at one point to get food and T’Challa watched as Pepper tried to guilt Tony into eating. Tony only took a bit when Peter looked his way imploringly after asking him to try his favorite pizza flavor. The genius ate the whole piece and completely missed when Peter winked at Pepper. Rhodes was soon regaling to group with stories of Tony’s college days while Tony tried to burry himself under his blankets. Before every story he would turn to Peter and say “Do try this but –“ and launch into a new one.

After a while Pepper placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead and left with Rhodes and Peter. T’Challa got up to follow but Tony just grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into the bed. “Stay, please. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Do you wish to talk about it?” T’Challa asked laying back down.

Tony stared off into space for a few minutes as if debating with himself. “I honestly don’t think I have anything to say. I’m just, empty. I don’t have the energy to be mad at him but at the same time I can’t bring myself to forgive him. I just don’t understand.”

T’Challa was surprised to find out the Captain had been right when he said Tony would wish to know but he figured he should get clarification before he decided to give Roger’s credit. “You want to understand his reasoning. You want to talk to him.” T’Challa was surprised his words came out as statements rather than questions.

Tony nodded into his shoulder. “I need to know why he thought I shouldn’t know. I need to know why he thought protecting Bucky was more important than informing me about my parents.”

“Do you blame Barnes?” T’Challa asked petting his hand through Tony’s mop of hair.

“No, that’s what upsets me the most. I’m not mad at him for my parents. He didn’t have control. I’m mad that they didn’t think they could tell me. That they didn’t trust me. I’m just not sure I can talk to him about it because I’m not sure I can trust him anymore.” Tony whispered the words as if afraid of what they meant.

T’Challa could at least take heart in that he was also just as right as Rogers when it came to knowing Tony. He pulled the billionaire closer to his side and placed a kiss on his head. “A thought for another day, Tony. You can decide what to do tomorrow but for now you need sleep. They body can only take so much stress.”

Tony nodded against T’Challa’s shoulder again before drifting off.

T’Challa did not find sleep as easily. While Tony could not find the energy to be mad, T’Challa was furious. He remembered the pain he felt when he thought his father dead and how he, in just a few seconds, could already feel the need for vengeance building in his blood. He knew that had he got Barnes only to be told later that the real bomber was someone else years later he would have been furious. For it to come from a friend who knew and lied about it, T’Challa did not know what he would do.

Looking down at Tony, T’Challa knew one thing. The man may be broken but in many ways he was strong and in some ways he was stronger than him. Whether they ended up together or not T’Challa knew that this man, exhausted from the day’s events and drooling on his shoulder, would forever have his loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late I've been packing for a vacation. A backhand as promised to the original prompter. Also I will update on Fridays now as 1) I won't be back from vacation in time to post on Mondays and 2) It fits my summer semester schedule better.


	7. Author's note

This story might go on a bit of a hiatus for a while. I have family things stressing me out really badly right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

I know this is kind of a shitty thing to do but I've seriously lost interest in writing fanfiction lately. I may pick back up on it but between college kicking my ass and serious health issues surfacing with my grandfather I just don't have the time or energy anymore.

If anyone wants to take this or any other of my unfinished ideas and run with them they can. I don't plan to come back to this story and will probably orphan my account in the next few days. I may start fresh later on but for now I just don't have the room or drive for writing in my life.

Love you guys!


End file.
